girl with the scarlet hair
by melmel12129
Summary: Because she was the light and he was the embodiment of darkness, every touch he gave her, every step closer he took, would only hurt her in the end. /jerza romance


**Warning: This story starts, literally, in the middle of a scene, so you can imagine how it led to this. My imagination leads me to the fact that their client hired both of them coincidentally and as a reward, the client gave Erza strawberry cake, but then Jellal knocked it over. **

**Ok, now that that's over, I really think I could improve on this one...my muse is off somewhere...well, it's off trying to write an Ultear loves Gray loves Juvia loves Gray fanfic. In Ultear's perspective, which you can expect in a while. Like a few days. But I feel awkward writing kissing scenes so I didn't elaborate on it. **

**If any of you can help me edit that part, I'd be grateful...cause I don't want to write too into detail about that.**

**Meh...well, Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Erza poked Jellal on the forehead. "When we get home, Mister, _you _are buying me more strawberry cake. Failure – is not accepted."

Jellal gulped. Noticeably.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, standing up straight.

Erza smiled without warmth, "Good."

* * *

Jellal was so tired. So, so tired.

With Erza bugging him _every single second _how could he not be?

It was about _strawberry cake _every single second. How many times had he told her that he didn't have time now and would get it later? Not to mention, it was rare that he saw Erza, but now, she was hunting him down wherever he was, no matter what he was doing.

Yeah, she caught him bathing once, and it was an awkward experience for both of them. But Erza didn't give up.

He didn't mind seeing her, but it was getting kind of annoying now.

And he was totally, absolutely not jealous of a freakin' piece of delectable cake. Not at all, because Jellal Fernandes _doesn't _get jealous.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was irrevocably in love with Erza Scarlet, anyways, so what hurt did it do to admit his jealousy of a dessert? Well, a lot of hurt, but that aside, he had to admit he was kind of envious of how Erza worshipped strawberry cake.

_And the worst thing was that he couldn't even tell her._

Because she was the light and he was the embodiment of darkness, every touch he gave her, every step closer he took, would only hurt her in the end. She was too good for him, too much brightness.

He didn't deserve her. **(a / n : Does anyone else feel like whacking Jellal on the head every time he says he doesn't deserve her?)**

If it would get her away from his shadows, then he would buy her the damn cake.

So, one day, he dragged Ultear and Meredy to the best bakery in Magnolia, and while they waited in a secluded forest _somewhere _he ordered, "The best strawberry cake you have, sir."

The old man behind the counter smiled. "Which lucky person is this cake for?"

"A girl with scarlet hair," Jellal replied absentmindedly, studying the painting behind the man on the wall.

The man smiled secretly to himself, and said, "I'll prepare the cake then." He took the strawberry cake and iced something on top, without letting Jellal see it.

He wrongly assumed that the girl was Jellal's girlfriend.

The man put the cake in a box that was opaque and handed it to Jellal. "Here you go sir, for the girl with scarlet hair."

"Thanks," Jellal grabbed the cake, paid the jewels, and left the shop. Soon after, a strawberry cake-hungry Erza ran up to him.

"Do you have the cake yet?" Erza grabbed his arm and tugged on it.

Jellal sighed. "Here," he handed the cake to her.

Erza's eyes sparkled happily. Jellal forgot all his tiredness in a second. It was _way _worth it to see her smile.

Erza opened the box and her face turned _red_. Well, a more accurate description would perhaps be dark pink.

"W-What, Jellal – I thought you had a fiancé!" Erza exclaimed, cheeks flushing darker.

Jellal tried not to look guilty and said, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

Erza smiled sadly at the ground, "Then I cannot accept your feelings."

"Huh?" Jellal asked stupidly, "What feelings?" Erza pushed the cake into his hands.

There it said, in red frosting on the cake, _I Love You Girl with the Scarlet Hair_.

Jellal took a look at it and knew instantly. "Sorry Erza, I didn't order this to be iced on. The old man just did it by himself."

Erza turned her head away. "I see."

There was an awkward silence. Jellal broke it after a while, frantically trying to make it better, "Uh, it's not like I don't like you, it's just I didn't mean for it to be there."

"But you have a fiancé."

"Um," Jellal, in his haste to redeem himself, blurted out the truth. "I don't have a fiancé. It was a lie."

Erza turned back around, demon eyes activated. "You _lied _to me?" In fact, Erza knew that he had been lying, but why not pretend she didn't?

"Y-Yeah. Because I love you!" Jellal realized what he just said and turned red, covering his mouth. _Uh-oh. This is bad. I can't let her get close to me. I'll taint her light. I'll just have to stop seeing her. It ends now. _

Jellal took off at an amazing speed, but Erza was faster. Although Erza was catching up, it was well into the forest where Ultear and Meredy were when she finally caught him.

"Just turn around, you idiot!" Erza yelled at Jellal, grasping his sleeve.

Jellal made no response, but to jerk away, trying to get out of her grip. Erza only held on tighter.

She forcefully spun him around, then placed her lips on hers.

It was a harsh kiss, one full of passion, desperation, and pain.

When they drew back, both were panting hard, faces red. Jellal wiped his mouth free of saliva and asked, "What was that for?"

"Because, dimwit, I love you!" Erza jabbed a finger at his chest. "And _you_. _You _are going to love me back, got it?

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"OOH~," was heard from the bushes to the side.

Jellal kicked the bush.

Ultear and Meredy fell out, Meredy clutching her stomach in pain. "Ouch…ouch…ouch…ouch."

Ultear giggled behind her hand.

"Young love."

_He was the shadow, and she the light, but all light did have a shadow, and he'd be that for her if she asked._

* * *

_fin_

**So, how did you like it? I feel like Jellal should have questioned Erza more...but oh well, right? He needs some happiness in his life.**

**My favorite part is the part where Meredy goes like, "OOH~"...did you like it too?**

**Review & Review and if you don't...ELFMAN WILL COME GET YOU AND SAY YOU'RE NOT A _MAN_. Just kiddin'. You don't have to review if you don't wanna. It'd be nice if you did, though.**

**Thanks**

**melmel12129**


End file.
